De faros e inocencia
by eminahinata
Summary: En aquel hermoso lago se podían ver dos siluetas, descubriendo corazones y aquella inocencia que no podía ser tachada. ¿Por qué lloras, Zero? Sonrió Takamiya.


¡Hola a todos! Aqui traigo en bello one-shot del cual me enorgullesco bastante. Espero que les guste y que me den su comentario con respecto a esta historia. Gracias de antemano po leer.

**Titulo:** De faros e inocencia

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras: **1,225

**Redacción:** 24/06/10

**Publicación:** 09/12/10

**Advertencias:** Contiene yaoi (relación chicoxchico), drama, un poco flufly, angts.

**Fandom:** Vampire Knight

**Pareja:** Kaito Takamiya/Kiryuu Zero (seme/uke)

**Dedicatoria:** A mis amigas y especialmente a Dannielle y Mónica. ¡Fans yaoi!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación y propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Hago este fic sin fines lucro, ¿vale? Si fueran míos seria una serie yaoi y Yuki estaría en Alaska congelándose y Zero siendo acosado por Kaito, Akatsuki y Kaname *-*. ¡Ay, Dios! Se vale soñar xD.

**Resumen:** En aquel hermoso lago se podían ver dos siluetas, descubriendo corazones y aquella inocencia que no podía ser tachada. ¿Por qué lloras, Zero? Sonrió Takamiya.

-o-

**De faros e inocencia**

By: eminahinata

Cerró los ojos mientras el viento impregnado de la fragancia de las flores silvestres le inundaba las fosas nasales y el murmullo de la noche llegaba a sus oídos con una embriagante melodía. La melodía que se formaba cuando las ramas se mecían por el viento y los cantos de los animales nocturnos. Esa melodía. Sus parpados dejaron de tapar su vista y la enfoco nuevamente en las aguas tranquilas de aquel hermoso lago, que se encontraba en medio del bosque cerca de la residencia Cross. Quería convertirse en agua y que el suelo lo absorbiera. Quería dejar de sentir y que todo se volviera negro, que todo se disolviera a su alrededor.

Suspiro nuevamente y con un paso casi fantasmal se acerco a la orilla del lago, donde opto por tomar asiento en la húmeda hierba, quitándose los zapatos deportivos que llevaba junto a los calcetines y dejándolas a un lado de su cuerpo. Descalzo, sumergió sus pies en el agua fría del lugar, ocasionando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo y que volviera a cerrar los ojos, tranquilizando su respiración y el remolino de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza. ¡Todo era tan confuso! Y lo admitió, gran parte de ello era su culpa.

Los vampiros, seres de eterna belleza y de fríos corazones. Era lo que le había dicho su madre en aquella ocasión que su hermano, preso de la fiebre, quedo dormido en la sala de su hogar y su madre velaba su sueño. Aquella historia que siempre le relataba de pequeño y con la cual había crecido para convertirse en cazador. Odiar, temer y cazar. Siempre era igual. Su vida era un círculo de oscuridad, la cual nunca deseo. Muchas veces quiso negarse y otras gritar, pero confianza y seguridad se lo impedían y principalmente, miedo. Miedo de ser alejado de la persona que más le importaba y que era su otra mitad. Miedo de no recordar y perderse entre el barullo de la sociedad. La vida no era justa y nunca lo seria, así de sencillo.

Abrió sus ojos y el amatista de esta se reflejo en la cristalina agua, observando su reflejo. Un chico de dieciséis años, piel pálida y cabellos corto plateado. Mantuvo la vista en su reflejo, viéndola sin prestar atención en ello y sumergiéndose en la profundidad de su mente. Yuki se había ido de la Academia y con ello se llevo parte de su esencia humana. La esencia que quería seguir manteniendo aun cuando era lo que debía odiar. Respiro y luego lo expulso, conteniendo nuevamente un escalofrió por su espina dorsal. ¡¿Qué tan difícil era matarse? Terminaría todo con presionar el gatillo de su arma ¡y listo! Pero no tenía valor.

Típico en él.

Kuran gano y el quedo tirado como un pañuelo usado. Vaya analogía. Pero era su realidad. Su triste y concreta realidad. La oscuridad lo rodeaba y su faro desapareció. Su luz se fue dejándolo a la deriva, sin nada que lo protegiera del mundo y de él mismo. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo? Nada. O todo. Difícil de expresar con palabras. Palpo la hierba y con parsimonia saco sus pies del agua, ya helado del tiempo bajo esta. Abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho y oculto su cabeza entre ella. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de llorar! De entregarse a la melancolía y la desolación de su alma. ¡Del dolor!

Pero todo eso no importaba. Nada importaba.

-Zero –escucho a su espalda, reconociendo esa voz varonil y de agrado femenino. De su agrado, debía también admitir.

El silencio reino en aquel lago, testigo mudo de corazones rotos y almas encontradas. No quería escucharlo. Ni a él ni a sus sermones, sus ideologías y lo que pensaba de su persona. Su debilidad. Se sentía pequeño ante su presencia y sentía que era malo, que él era algo malo.

-Zero -¡No! No tenia que escucharlo, tenía que huir del mundo y de él. No quería enfrentar su triste y concreta realidad, y especialmente, lo que provocaba aquel hombre en su pecho. Sentimientos. Sentimientos que no quería tener.- ¿Por qué huyes? –sorprendido. ¡Era tan obvio!

Con lentitud alzo la cabeza y volteo su cuerpo para poder verlo, dejando recargado este en su brazo derecho y viéndolo con los ojos humedecidos con lagrimas que se reusaban a salir. Kaito lo observo en silencio, debatiéndose en que debía ser: acercarse y estrecharlo entre sus brazos dejando que lo consolara, o, quedarse en su lugar para que su alumno comprendiera las cosas por su cuenta. Tan difícil, ya que aquella persona frente a él le rompía el corazón. Corazón que dio por muerto cuando asesino a su hermano.

Y el silencio invadió el lugar, miradas se encontraban y poco a poco dejaron que el otro viera su alma. Zero lo observo y poco tiempo sintió sus mejillas arder. Avergonzado, bajo la cabeza dejando que el flequillo tapara sus ojos. Kaito sonrió por ello. Su lindo amigo en ocasiones lograba ser inocente. Inocente de la vida y de las acciones de las personas a su alrededor. Inocente al creer que la paz existiría entre la especies. Y fue inocente al creer que el lograría cambiar su punto de vista en aquella poco elaborada discusión, donde había lastimado con palabras sin censura a la persona que siempre lo respeto y admiro. La vida era irónica y siempre dañamos a lo que más amamos.

Suspiro y antes de que la información llegara correctamente a su cerebro, se movía con parsimonia hasta estar frente al otro muchacho, inclino su cuerpo y con su mano alzo el rostro de Kiryuu para que ambas miradas se toparan. La amatista tormentosa y la castaña serena. Deslizo su mano por la mejilla del menor hasta dejarla en la barbilla y un brillo de confusión lleno los ojos del vampiro convertido. No lo decía, su amigo era inocente. Y con ese pensamiento salvo la distancia, uniendo sus bocas en un beso suave pero demandante, inclinando en el proceso más la cabeza de Zero, que sorprendido y temeroso, no supo como contestar ese contacto y sólo se dejo llevar.

Tardo y tardo el contacto de sus bocas y Zero logro cerrar sus ojos, concentrándose en la textura y calor que emanaba los otros labios. ¡Dios santo! No era eso lo que había soñado. Y su mente grito el nombre de aquella persona que fue su faro, ya que ahora encontraba otro faro que lo guiara en la oscuridad de la vida y de la misma existencia.

-Kaito –susurro al momento que dejaron la acción, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y como en estas resbalaban las lagrimas traicioneras. Su máscara se había roto y dejo presente al joven bondadoso y temeroso que siempre había sido.

Y Kaito no pudo estar más feliz por ello, ya que su amigo podría dejar de fingir y concentrar su atención en su persona. Pensamiento egoísta. Pero que le brindaba felicidad. Y sobre todo, ya que el verdadero Zero lo dejaría que lo protegiera y cuidara.

Después de todo, la discusión poco elaborada tuvo un lado positivo. Sincerarse sin palabras exactas con el otro.

-Eres inocente Zero. Demasiado inocente –sonrío y el frio de aquella noche los envolvió al tiempo que la luna era ocultada por las nubes y el cielo se expandía en negro.

Fin.


End file.
